Seasons
by Lemony Goddess
Summary: Four drabbles on the boys of Weiss and the seasons they represent. No pairings unless you squint.
1. Spring

_Hello! I'm so excited to post my second fan fiction story on this site and I am amazed that it is for Weiss Kreuz! It's quite shocking actually because there are no lemons in this even though there are four sexy bishonen to play with. I think I'm losing my touch…_

_This is dedicated to my best friend Lady Serena Sparrow (go read her stories, especially if you like yaoi). _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the sexy kittens of Weiss Kreuz._

Seasons

One: Spring

Everyone knew that Omi was the epitome of a lovely Spring day. There were a few puffy white clouds bouncing through the bright blue sky and a gentle breeze. It was always pleasant, comfortable, and nice…but Omi felt as though he never left a lasting impression. In his mind, he was safe but dull. He looked at his fellow Weiss assassins and felt extremely out of place. No one ever considered him tough or dangerous at first glance. The high school girls who served as their most consistent customers only saw him as CUTE. To anyone who did not really know him…he was a nice boy, good student, and had a heart of gold and a pocket full of good intentions.

Spring meant walks through parks filled with people and green and laughter and joy and warmth and sunshine. Spring was when the world was wakening from its six month slumber called Winter. Spring was life at its most innocent and fresh. Omi may have appeared innocent, but he had an internal darkness which did not belong in someone connected to Spring. How could he be Spring if he had taken the lives of so many? He felt dirty and unworthy.

Nonetheless, strangers made their assumptions and called him sweet and kind. They doted upon him and admired him…but he knew that it meant nothing because if they knew who he really was…they would be disgusted. The pedestal they placed him upon sometimes drove him crazy and he either wanted to jump off or cling to it for fear of falling. However, Omi came to realize that the opinions of others didn't matter, because when it was just him and his teammates…he wasn't afraid to fall. They brought him down to earth and accepted him wholly.


	2. Summer

_So here is the next part! When this is done…I wonder if anyone will be able to tell which of the boys I favor. Lady Serena is in love with Ken so I hope this makes her happy! I know I said no pairings…but I suppose if you squint really really hard…you might find a group love kinda thing. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters of Weiss Kreuz!_

Seasons

Two: Ken-Summer

Everyone knew just by looking at Ken that he was the personification of a hot summer day. He often had sweat sticking to his clothes which covered his golden, muscular body because he played soccer every day with the kids he coached on his free time. His cheerful grin sparkled and blinded the squealing girls (some even had to leave before they could faint). Ken was kind, friendly, and honest. And yet, like the boiling heat of Summer…his temper was easily provoked. He was teased by Yohji, criticized by Aya, and smothered by Omi. Sometimes he just wanted to explode.

He was eager to prove his strength and to show that he was dependable. Ken was a people person. He unconsciously required conversation and bodily contact. He sometimes felt lonely despite being around many others. He needed attention and companionship. Give him love and he returns it tenfold. He was endlessly devoted, and when he was betrayed by his best friend Kase…the pain became a sun burn which refused to heal.

Ken knew that he would always be played the fool by enemies and meaninglessly admired by fangirls and scolded by his co-workers…but he knew that they believed in him. They saw his strength and relied on him to watch their backs. It was all about balance in their group…and without Ken's heat…they would be left in the cold. Ken was their Summer, and they never wanted to go without his smile.


	3. Fall or Autumn

_Part 3! This is my favorite season…but not necessarily my favorite Weiss guy!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own! Stop making me repeat myself! _

Seasons

Three: Yohji-Fall/Autumn

Yohji was known as the suave, flirtatious womanizer. He normally had a nonchalant demeanor which either attracted others or frustrated them. When he wasn't working at the flower shop or out on the town with a girl or two on his arm…Yohji had a sharp wit which came in handy during missions. He used his old private detective skills well and proved to be quite logical. Regarding his partners, he let down his guard and spoke freely. His perverted words made them uncomfortable, but he did have a knack for relieving the tension in a room. For a laid-back guy…he was actually pretty reliable.

If one was to compare Yohji to a season, he would definitely be Fall. Knowing him though, he would prefer the term Autumn because it sounded more elegant. He was cool, calm, and collected and spoke in a breezy tone. Just like Autumn, he had moments of warmth and general kindness, but it came with those of biting cold and spouts of anger. Memories of what he had lost would sometimes pop up, but he got through it because his friends were there. They all had their demons and had blood on their hands, so when he was with them, he felt more human and knew he could afford to relax and act care-free.


	4. Winter

_The last one! I hope you enjoyed! Next time I promise to write a nice hardcore/fluffy yaoi for all of you Aya/Ken fans! Hmm…I wonder if you guys can figure out my favorite character now. Please review!_

Seasons

Four: Aya/Ran-Winter

No doubt about it…Aya was cold inside, just like Winter. He didn't smile and his words were harsh and abrupt. If one was to look into his lovely violet eyes, there would be a lack of warmth there. They would be dull…lifeless. He was as good as dead inside because ever since he lost his family and his beloved sister Aya-chan ended up in a coma, he separated from the world. He lived in a world without warmth, without laughter, and without love. This was his choice.

His name was Ran but he took Aya's name and wore her earring to remind himself of his reason for living. Revenge was the fuel that kept him going. He thought there was no room for human emotions because they would just get in the way. He refused to grow attached to others because he knew they would become his weakness. He couldn't afford to be human…couldn't afford to hurt or bleed. No. He had to be invincible. He had to fill himself with only cold, bitter, hate. Aya watched the world move around him but he remained frozen.

Winter gave shivers down spines, dry skin, chapped lips, and fatigue. Winter killed trees and drove the butterflies and birds away. Winter was cold and blank with white covering everything. No color and no sounds of life. There was no warmth and the sun disappeared faster. With no sun…there was no joy. Everything was dead and everyone was trapped in their homes.

However, Winter also brought holidays which resulted in families spending time together. Fireplaces were lit to chase away the cold and the darkness. Winter had snow, which amazed all with its purity and glittering twinkle as it fell. Snow melted on tongues children stuck out to catch beautiful and unique crystals. Winter brought lovers together and allowed the Moon its own time to shine.

Over time, just as Winter leaves and the snow melts into Spring, Aya eventually began to come back to life. He actually smiled and exchanged pleasant conversations. He got to know his team members and without realizing it…he became attached to them. They were his friends and he knew they would always be there for him. With them, he felt alive…and realized it was ok to be human. So what if love was a weakness? He finally found love and refused to give it up.

_So? How was it? I think I really ended up with the hinted group relationship after all right? Oh well. If you don't want to think of it that way because you are homophobic or just don't care for it, then feel free to ignore the hints._


End file.
